In conventional mobile device test framework software such as software as a service (SaaS), different test framework software must be developed for different mobile devices that use the software. For example, the Apple iPhone use an operating system written in objective C programming language, the Research In Motion, Blackberry and Google Android devices uses an operating system written in Java and MicroSoft windows devices uses an operating system written in C++. An approach to dealing with the different mobile device operating system languages has been to develop different frameworks for each different mobile device operating system language and test each framework individually to determine if the test framework is correct.
Unfortunately, conventional mobile device test frameworks are inefficient because a test framework must be developed and individually tested for each mobile platform. Further, when one mobile test framework is modified, this change must be applied to all other mobile test frameworks.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a single mobile device test framework that can be used with mobile devices having different operating systems to improve performance and efficiency of the testing of the mobile device test framework.